Charming, Charming
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: 3months after Juice proposed, Alissa bumps into someone, shes heard that voice before and when she sees his tattoo it confirms its one of her attackers. But what will she do? will she tell her fiance and the club? or Unser to get him arrested or will she take matters into her own hands because she has had enough of playing the victim Charming, charming is the 3rd in the series
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since Juice had proposed to me and life was great. The sale of my house had gone through and I was waiting for the money to hit my account.

On our lunch break I walked down to the deli to get Juice and I a sandwich when I noticed someone had bought the old shoe store. I was having a look on the way back and wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone.

"Hey sorry Ma'am" He said.

"Oh no it was my fault because I was being nosey" I smiled. The guy's shirt was open a little and I could see he had a tattoo. It was the exact same tattoo I had seen that night I was kidnapped. I suddenly began to feel light headed and backed away slowly.

I spun round and hot footed it back towards TM; I ran straight into the office and grabbed my phone dialling Unser's number.

"Hey Alissa, how's it going?" he asked.

"I've just seen him" I said.

"Seen who?" he asked.

"One of the men who raped me, he was outside that new store in the high street" I said almost in tears.

"How did you know it was him?" he asked.

"I saw the tattoo on his chest and I remember that voice anywhere" I replied.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't want you to do anything except find out who this guy is" I said.

"So you can tell the guys and have him end up dead?" he said.

"No I just want to find this fucking dickhead so I know exactly who he is and where the fucker is at all times" I said slamming my hand down on the desk.

Just then Juice came through the door and looked at me as if to ask me what was wrong. I waved my hand and mouthed nothing.

"Listen just get it done will you, you owe me" I said putting the phone down.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Fucking ordered a part last week and it still isn't fucking here" I shouted.

"Calm down" he laughed, "No need to get so mad"

"I know I'm just frustrated today babe" I sighed.

"Come on let's go eat our lunch on the bench and chill out" he said grabbing my hand.

I shouted to Opie that I was going on a break so he could man the phones. Juice and I went to the benches by the play area.

I couldn't really eat and Juice could tell that I wasn't happy. "What's up babe? You've barely eaten anything or spoke two words to me" he said.

"I'm fine" I sighed.

"Liss you can't lie to me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong! Are we done here?" I said screwing my rubbish up and took it to the bin.

"Alissa wait" he said running over.

"Juice will you just drop it" I said.

"For now yes, but you know its date night tonight so you will have to talk about it" he said.

"I'm just hormonal that's all just leave me be" I said.

"You got your period?" he asked.

"For god sake Juice just shut up and go back to work" I said marching off.

I sat in the office doing paper work and suddenly felt really bad for going mad at Juice. I opened the door to the workshop and called him in, he came walking in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for being a dickhead I was out of order" I said.

"Don't worry about it babe" he said.

"No I was bang out of order you didn't deserve that, it's not you who upset me so I apologise" I said.

"Liss you can shout at me all you want if it makes you feel better" He said.

"It doesn't" I said I put my arms around his neck and kissed him smack bang on the lips.

"Stop it you're giving me a boner" he laughed.

"Save that for later" I grinned.

"Why not now?" he winked.

"Because I'm working and so are you" I said.

"So I'll be quick babe come on" Juice said.

"Where?" I asked, "I can't be all day"

"I'll go grab something from the club house and then you follow" he said.

"I actually have to go and grab the old paper work from storage that Gemma wants me to shred" I said.

"Perfect come on then" He said.

I opened the door to the workshop and called to Tig, "I'm going to grab some stuff from storage Juice is helping me so will you be a doll and watch the phones for me?" I asked.

"Yeah carry on" he smiled.

So Juice and I headed off to the storage unit. As soon as I closed the door he was gripping at me and kissing me. Before I knew it I was naked and being thrust up the side of the unit wall.

"I love you" he said after he came. It took me a while to compose myself and put my clothes back on.

"Let me go and sort myself out and you carry the boxes over for me" I said.

I pointed out the ones I needed and made my way into the club house. I had a quick wash and checked my hair and makeup. As I walked back to TM I saw Unser was there talking to some of the lads.

He followed me into the office. I opened a box of old files and started to shred them.

"This ignoring me isn't going to get you very far" Unser said.

"Well what do you expect, the guy is in your town and you haven't even clocked on who it is. He is clearly something to do with that new store because I have never seen him about before. And I am positive that you would know how many white supremacists you have in this town." I said.

"I know of a few but the one has changed his ways met a nice Mexican woman so I can't get any answers from him. He owns the rival motor repairs in the town" he replied.

"Well I know who you're on about and it's not him I know that, but surely he has some links still he could tell you about" I said.

"It's not as simple as that Liss" he said.

"Unser just go do your fucking job will you instead of being a fucking liability, I know the club pays you so at least you could do is find a few fucking things out for me" I said.

Unser looked at me in shock. "I'll see what I can do" he said before leaving.

I was so angry I grabbed the box of files and flung it at the wall in a rage. It made an awful noise. The next thing I knew Juice had flung the door open and all the lads were staring in at me.

"What the hell happened?" Juice asked.

"The box fell out my hand as I picked it up" I said, "Don't worry I got this"

The rest of the day I just got more and more annoyed with everything. When 5 O'clock came I couldn't have been more relieved. Juice followed me home on his bike.

"So get ready and we will head off out" he said.

"I don't really feel like it babe" I said.

"I don't care if it will get you out this vile mood you are in then we are going" he said.

"I doubt it will" I sighed.

"Well it is worth the try" he smiled.

So even after half an hour's protest he still made me go. I had a soak in the bath before getting dressed into a below the knee nude pencil skirt with an off the shoulder nude cropped top. I hadn't long bought it and Juice absolutely loved it because it showed off my figure. I wore nude court shoes with a long pale pink jacket. I felt like I looked good with my hair down and poker straight. I was hoping that I looked that good he didn't want to go out but it didn't work.

"You look so fucking hot right now" Juice said.

"Hot enough that you don't want me to go out? You want to stay in and have your wicked way with me all night?" I asked.

"Nice try Alissa my love, but you are still going out" he laughed.

"Bastard" I said grinning.

Juice drove the car as it was my turn to drink. He had a pair of jeans on with a white shirt and looked gorgeous. Even with his tattoo's and mad hair, he still scrubbed up well and I could never understand why the hell he was attracted to me, especially the way I looked when I first arrived in to town.

We ended up in this small little town which had a beautiful Italian restaurant and as it was a beautiful warm night we decided to sit outside.

"So come on then tell me what's wrong with you, why are you so moody today?" he asked.

"Juice don't start please, I was just starting to feel less moody and you have to start" I sighed.

"Lissie, I'm worried about you that's all I just thought you were finally starting to feel happier in yourself and I was getting used to you smiling again then today you have been vile" he said.

"Babe it's just a bad day. Us ladies get them from time to time, now can you please just drop it before I get up and go home" I sighed.

"If you promise me that if anything is ever playing on your mind that you will tell me" he said.

"I promise" I smiled. I felt awful because I was lying and I hated that I had to lie to him but if I told him he would end up killing everyone and I'd be without him because he would be in prison.

"I love you Juan" I said.

"Love you too babe" he said kissing my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, I tried to push everything to the back of my mind throwing myself into work.

Juice was due to go on a run in 3 days time and it was stressing me out bad. And it must have shown because after work that night whilst we were watching TV he grabbed my hand and turned to me.

"You don't have to worry about anything" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not going to cheat on you babe, I know what the other lads are like but not me babe I love you too much" he said.

"I'm not worried about that, I'd be more worried for you if I caught you" I winked. He laughed and then looked at me again.

"So what is it that you're worried about?" he asked.

"It will be the first time here on my own for longer than a few hours, since you know" I said.

"Are you really worried?" he asked, "because I can arrange for you to stay with someone, or someone stay here"

"No I'll be fine" I sighed.

"I won't go if you don't want me to babe" he replied.

"Honestly its fine I've got to do it sometime" I said.

"Only if you're sure" he smiled.

"I'm sure" I said.

Three days later I found myself saying goodbye to Juice at the club house. What I loved most about Juice was that he didn't care about showing affection to me around the others even though they bust his balls about it.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" he asked grabbing my hands and pulling me close.

"I'll be fine babe you will be back in 3 days and I'll be waiting naked for you" I smiled, putting my hands around his neck.

"Mmm, don't tell me that Liss babe I won't go" he said kissing me.

"Can you wrap this up you two?" Chibs asked.

"Shut your face you" I grinned.

"I will text you and call you whenever I get chance" he said.

"Ok babe, don't get to wasted you don't know what you're doing" I said.

"I promise I won't babe" he said. He put his hands on my butt picking me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"When I come back I'm not leaving the house for at least 24 hours" he grinned.

"I will make sure of that" I said kissing him again.

"Come on Juicy boy will you hurry up. Put Alissa down and come the fuck on" Chibs shouted.

Juice kissed me again before putting me down. "Take care of You's" he smiled using a line from my favourite film.

"Take care of You's too" I grinned, I kissed him another 4 times before I let him walk to the van.

"Love you babe" he said turning back to look at me.

"Love you too" I winked.

I stood with Gemma waving them off, she put her arm around me and kissed my head.

"He will be back before you know it babe" she said.

"I know just stresses me when he goes because I haven't been alone since all the shit happened. I said.

"I know babe come on lets go have a cup of coffee and a chat" she smiled.

I followed her into the office and she took the phone off the hook for a while. She asked me loads of questions and I told her how I felt now and how I was coping with it all.

"I have a confession to make but I don't want you to tell anyone" I said, " I want you to promise me"

"I promise" Gemma said.

"Not Jax not Tara and especially not Juice" I said.

"I promise babe" she replied.

"I was walking past that new cigar store the other day and I bumped into someone. I recognised the voice and then I saw the tattoo, it was the tattoo I saw on one of the men who raped me" I said.

"Oh my god babe, how long have you been keeping this in?" she asked.

"Almost a week. I told Unser" I said.

"And what has he done about it?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I asked him to find out who he is but he thinks I'm going to tell Juice and the lads but I'm not" I said.

"Well why do you want to know who he is then Liss?" she asked.

"I have no idea but I just know I do. Maybe for my own peace of mind or maybe it's because I want to turn all I spit on your grave on him I really don't know" I said.

"Well I'd be down for the latter" she grinned.

"You don't understand how much better I feel right now" I smiled.

"Good I'm glad. I will get onto Unser later get him to find out the info on this guy" she said.

"Thank you Gemma" I smiled.

"You're a good girl you Alissa and the change in Juice, actually all of the guys since you've been around has been amazing. They all think the world of you and you help them all out so much" she smiled, "If I'd have my way I would have had you as my daughter in law in a heartbeat"

I looked at her funny, "Don't get me wrong Jax loves Tara but I can honestly say I'm not her biggest fan right now" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just I feel she's pushing me out of the kids life" she sighed.

"I'm sure she's not, It's just they're getting older now they don't need to depend on you so much" I smiled.

"Maybe you're right" She sighed.

I got back to work which was busy and I was glad of it. Opie had stayed behind and so had half sac. He wasn't fully over his operation still and it hurt him to ride for too long. There were the usual guys who worked for us who weren't part of the club as well.

Opie helped me lock up at 6pm.

"Do you want me to follow you home?" he asked.

"Don't be daft what have I got to be worried about?" I asked.

"I just wondered if it would help" he smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I will be glad of the peace for a few days" I laughed.

"Well if you need anything you only have to call me" he said.

"I know ope" I said jumping up and kissing him on his cheek.

I got in my car and drove home, it was only a short drive but I decided to stop and get take out. I parked the car up and walked up the steps I opened the door and as I walked in I kicked something that was on the matt. When I looked down I was horrified, it was a cigar with the new cigar shops stamp on it. This was a message from that bastard to tell me he knew Juice was out of town and he knew where I lived. I closed the door and locked it behind me before running to the bedroom to find my guns. This cunt wanted to pay me a visit, then so be it but he wouldn't be leaving alive. I didn't know what had come over me I wasn't scared anymore I was angry and enough was enough. I picked up my phone and rang Unser.

"Yeah, my friends left me a little message, so if you don't find out who he is ASAP then you got a big problem on your hands and that problem is ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep much that night. I lay on the sofa with my gun next to me with the safety off waiting for someone to come through the door. I dozed off about half an hour before my alarm went off. I had a shower and got ready for work, I had a strong coffee and put my guns in my bag. I checked my car over for anything dodgy and drove over to TM. I was checking my mirrors for anyone following me but I didn't see anything strange.

I opened up the office and the shutters and I heard the familiar rumble of a bike. It was Opie he pulled up and climbed off his bike.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning" I replied.

"God Liss you look like shit" he said.

"Cheers for that Ope" I sighed.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I just couldn't sleep babe it was strange being alone without Juice" I said.

"He will be back in a few days" he said.

"I know" I smiled half heartedly.

Just then the phone started ringing in the office, so I headed off inside. The day was so busy and I was on tender hooks all day jumping every time the door opened and the phone rang.

"Lissa?" Opie called out to me as I sat not eating my lunch at the desk.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him.

"We need the keys for Mrs Donovan's car" he said, " and she wants the receipt you promised her"

I searched through the receipts and handed it to him along with the keys.

"Liss, why don't you go home? We can handle this lot here" he said.

"No babe it's fine" I said.

"Please you're no good to us here when you're like this" he said.

"I don't want to go home ok" I snapped.

"Hey, calm down will you" he said, "Just give me a few minutes and I will be back"

I put all the receipts back and finished my sandwich before Opie came back in.

"Come on then tell me what's up" he said.

"Opie if I could I would" I sighed.

"You know that you can tell me anything babe, I consider us close" he said.

"We are but it's just if I told you, you wouldn't be able to keep it to yourself" I sighed.

"Try me" he said.

"No I can't babe honestly it would ruin lives" I said.

"Well you know I love you and if you do ever need to get it off your chest then I'm here" he smiled.

"I know but I need to deal with it in my own way" I smiled.

"I got you" he winked.

"I know doll face" I said

"You want to stay in my spare room until Juice get's back?" he asked.

"I really want to say no because I need to do this but I'm literally dead on my feet here" I sighed.

"Lissa you haven't got to pretend around me" He said.

"Ok I will grab my things now if that's ok and then I'll leave with you later" I smiled.

"I will tell Lyla to fix you a plate" he said.

I drove over to the apartment and packed an overnight bag. Juice called me as I was finishing packing.

"Hey baby" I answered.

"I just called the shop Opie said you went home to get clothes" He said.

"Yeah I am going to stay with him and Lyla till you get home" I replied.

"How come babe?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep at all last night. I've had like half an hours sleep. I just can't sleep without you there I don't feel safe" I sighed.

"There isn't any shame in that babe" he replied.

"There is I'm a grown woman with 2 guns and I still feel scared" I replied.

"You just went through so much in such a short space of time it's understandable" he said.

"I've got to stay with someone though I can't do that again like last night, I'm dead on my feet today" I sighed.

"Don't you feel bad, look if you want me to come home I will" he said.

"Don't be stupid you're making me feel worse" I said.

"Sorry babe" he said.

"Did you have a good time last night?" I asked.

"It was good yeah I didn't drink much though" he said.

"How come?" I asked.

"I just wasn't feeling it, I went to sleep early. These guys are in a bad way though" he laughed.

"I can imagine" I replied.

"I miss you though. It seems so strange not to have you sleep next to me" he said.

"As long as there's no one else sleeping next to you I can live with that" I laughed.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" He asked.

"Course not you idiot" I laughed.

"I wasn't interested before you so I'm damn sure I'm not going to be now" he said.

"I know you weren't I did my homework" I giggled.

"Oh did you now?" he laughed.

"I better go back to work now babe I've taken the piss a bit" I said I grabbed my bag and locked up the apartment.

"Don't go babe just talk to me for a few more minutes" he pleaded.

I ran down the stairs and threw my bag in the back, "I'm just getting in the car now babe" I said.

"Put me on loud speaker then" he said.

So I put him on loud speaker and spoke to him the whole drive back to TM. When I pulled up there was a police car there but not Unser's.

"Police are here I got to go" I sighed.

"What they there for?" he asked.

"I have no clue babe but I'll get rid of them don't worry" I said.

"Oh I'm not worried if anyone can get rid of them it's you" he laughed.

"I'll call you back in a bit" I said.

"Ok make sure you do Love you babe" he said.

"Love you too my love" I replied. I got out the car and marched into the office there were 2 police officers.

"Can I help you?" I asked. They were in the middle of a conversation with Opie, when he saw me he broke into a big grin.

"No we were just following up on some leads and wanted to speak with Mr Winston" the one said.

"Well have you quite finished? Because if you hadn't noticed I am trying to run a business here" I said.

"Yes we got what we came for" The one officer said.

They walked on out and closed the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Bullshit stuff as usual" he said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what you guys get up to and I clearly don't want to know" I replied rolling my eyes.

"You most definitely don't" he grinned.

"Anyway get back to work you" I said.

"Yes Boss" he laughed.

The rest of the day went without any hiccups and I got loads of work done. The lads worked flat out. I was glad that they trusted me to watch the place whilst they were away and wanted to make them proud.

Juice called me just before closing time asking what the police were there for.

"I'm not sure you will have to ask Ope about that one, they were here to ask him questions" I said.

"No drama though?" he asked "they didn't arrest him?"

"No he's just got back from a repo" I replied.

"Good, how are you babe feeling any better?" he asked.

"No I'm shattered and can't wait for bed time" I sighed.

"You get yourself some food a nice bath and an early night babe" he said.

"That's the plan" I said.

That evening I had a lovely meal with Opie, Lyla and the kids I had a long soak in the bath and was in bed for 8pm. I slept until my alarm went off and woke up feeling much better.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lay waiting on the sofa in a lovely lace bra top and panties waiting for Juice to come home from the run. He called me a while before saying he was just going to the club house to get his bike and he would be back.

A while later I heard the familiar rumble of his bike, followed by him running up the stairs and the sound of the key in the lock. When he opened the door he saw me and his jaw dropped.

"Lissa oh my god" he grinned. He threw his bag on the floor, his keys on the table and took his cut off.

"I've missed you" he added.

"Well less chit chat and get here" I said.

We had sex on the sofa, in the shower and then again in the bedroom.

"I have missed you" he said kissing my head.

"I've missed you more than you will ever know" I said hugging him close.

"Tomorrow we will stay in bed all day" he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" I said kissing his chest.

We fell asleep and slept till late the next day. I loved having Juice home, spending the day just chilling and enjoying each other's company.

On the afternoon Jax called Juice and said he needed him down TM as soon as possible. I wasn't happy but I had to deal with it. Tara came over to my house seeing as she had a day off and the lads were all at TM. We decided to have a bite to eat in town and then head over to see what our men were up to and try and drag them home.

When we arrived at the club house the lads were just coming out no one looked very happy but when Juice saw me he smiled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's up babe?" I asked.

"Tough vote" he sighed.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah shall we have a drink first?" he asked.

"Ok then" I smiled.

We went inside to grab a drink when there was a huge explosion, the whole of the club house shook and I grabbed Juice.

"You wait here" he said.

"Juice wait" I said.

"JUST STAY HERE!" he said.

He ran outside and heard shouting and screaming so I ran out after him. It was madness outside there was a car on fire and Chibs was on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself.

"I thought I told you to stay inside" Juice said seeing me stood there.

Tara was sat on the floor next to Chibs doing what she could. The next half an hour was madness, Police, Fire engines and Ambulances sirens blaring and everything. Gemma was distraught and I tried to comfort her.

"Who could have done this?" I asked.

"I don't know" Juice said. He walked off talking to Jax. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach that I already knew who it was.

Gemma looked at me in a strange way "Is it them who attacked you?" she asked, "Could you have stopped this if you had just told somebody?"

"Don't put this on me" I said "I have already done enough for this club"

Juice came walking back over. "Go home lock the doors and don't let anyone in but me, I will be home in an hour maximum" he said.

"Why do you think they could be targeting all of us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but it's better to be safe than sorry" He replied.

"Ok" I said. He kissed me hard on the lips

"Take care of you's" he added.

"Take care of you's" I replied.

I had come in Tara's car so one of the lads gave me a lift home in the recovery truck.

As soon as I got in the apartment I locked the door and got my gun out. This was getting a regular occurrence and I didn't like it at all. I was thinking it over in my head to tell everyone that I knew the men who raped me were to do with the new cigar shop, but I was thinking it would do more harm than good. If in fact it was them who raped me had just blown up that car, there would be more retaliation and more people were going to get hurt.

Juice came home but wouldn't talk much about what had happened or who they suspected it to be. He had a shower and we went to bed with not another word on the matter.

The next day both Juice and I were working and when we arrived at TM it had tape around the burnt out car.

Unser was there minding the crime scene as I opened up the garage. It was a quiet day as people were clearly put off by the bombing of a car. Unser was trying to talk to me but Juice kept popping up as there was nothing to do.

Juice grabbed a bottle of bleach and pulled the tape off the crime scene.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting rid of the evidence" he smiled.

"What why would you do that?" I asked.

"Babe don't worry about it" he said.

I sighed and went back inside. Unser came walking in the office, he was just about to talk to me when he saw something outside.

"SHIT!" he said

I heard voices and he went running out ranting and raving. I didn't even bother going out there because I'd had enough of the day already.

Juice came running back in with a stressed look on his face.

"Fucking CSI turned up" he said.

"You're going to get arrested you are" I said rolling my eyes.

" I won't" he said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the day he and Unser were hatching up plans to try and damage the evidence.

I was bored of them and the whole situation, after Unser's piss covered one of the CSI. I rang Jax and asked him if we could shut the garage as there were no jobs in and I had had enough of Juice and Unser were annoying the shit out of me. He laughed and said it was fine and he needed Juice anyway.

I left them too it and went home to have a long soak in the tub. I didn't expect to see Juice anytime soon either, so after food a film and some trash TV I decided to call it a night. I had a phone call at 3am from Gemma.

"Hello" I croaked.

"Alissa, it's me Gemma" she said.

"Yeah I know" I said sitting up in bed.

"The lads have been arrested" She said.

"What? Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Deadly serious, it's bad as well. I have our lawyer coming over in the morning so meet us at the club house" she said.

"Bad in what way?" I asked.

"Gun's, holding up a church or something" she replied.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked.

"No listen sort yourself out and meet me at the club house whenever you're ready" She said.

" Ok I will" I sighed.

I sat in silence for a while whilst I come to terms with what I had just been told, I then cried for an hour before I composed myself and got in the shower.

I had to be strong and put on a brave face as Tara and Gemma were boss bitches that didn't show emotion. I put a full face of makeup on and did my hair. As I left to drive to the club house I saw the picture of Juice and I on the shelf. I started to feel a bit emotional again so I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Gemma and I drank Coffee whilst we waited for Tara and the lawyer.

When he finally got there he told us that the bail was 3 million pound for all of them so we needed to put up 300k. Until my money came through we just didn't have enough cash to cover it.

" I will sort this" Gemma said, after the lawyer had left. She grabbed her bag and took the baby whilst Tara took Abel to school and then she was going off to work.

I was sat in the club house alone with just a sense of emptiness and not knowing what to do. I walked over to TM where Opie, Half sack and Rat boy were the only ones that hadn't been arrested.

Opie asked if I could watch the garage whilst he did a few things to do for the club to try and sort the money to get the boys home. As it was a slow day I agreed.

"I promise I will get your Juice home" Opie said.

So for the next few hours I managed the garage with the lads trying to get my mind off Juice. Towards the end of the day I had a phone call from a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello" I answered.

"Liss its Jax" he said.

"What the hell?" I asked, "How?"

"I can't be long and I don't want you to worry but Juice has been stabbed it has missed his internal organs so he will be ok in time but he's in the infirmary at the moment" he said.

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Lissa are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said holding my tears in.

"Come on babe don't stress he will be fine babe" he replied.

"Look after him Jax and please let me know what happens" I said.

"Lissie I'm sorry I got him in to this shit" he said.

"It's not your fault he's a grown man" I replied before putting the phone down as I couldn't hold my tears in anymore.

10 minutes later Opie came bursting through the door he grabbed me in a bear hug and I sobbed into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

After crying for a good half an hour Gemma arrived to take over and close up. "Go home babe and try to calm down I will sort this and get Juice out to St Thomas' so you can see him" she said. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the office.

I got in my car and had all intentions of going home but I kept on driving for ages and ages. Suddenly my phone jumped into life it was Gemma "Hello" I answered.

"The bails been posted" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I've sorted it babe the boys are coming home" she replied.

"What about Juice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Jax has given you has his next of Kin so they should be calling you real soon" she replied.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Going to wait here for the boys" she said, "come by and wait with me"

"Ok I'll be there in a little while" I replied.

I was so relieved that they made bail and I could finally see my Juice again. I headed over to TM but stopped at the diner first to get some take out for Gemma and I.

When I walked in I saw the guy that had attacked me sat in a booth with his kids. He didn't notice me at all I sat the other side and ordered food and drinks. I kept my eyes on him the whole time watching his every move. As I was leaving Hale walked in, and started talking to me. Hale was going to take over from Unser when he finally retired. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good now bails been posted" I said.

"Yeah I heard about that" he smiled.

"Don't make this obvious" I said

"What?" he asked.

"That guy over there with his kids who is he?" I asked.

"That's AJ Weston he's Zobelle's right hand man" he replied.

"And Zobelle is?" I asked.

"They guy your boy's got sent to jail for trying to shoot up" he said.

"And I should know him?" I asked.

"He owns the cigar shop" he replied.

"Oh really" I replied "That's good to know"

I walked out of the diner and over to my car. I was so mad that I pulled the gun out of my bag ready to go in the diner and shoot that son of the bitch in the face. I was just about to open the door when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Mrs Johnson" They said.

"Ms" I replied.

"Sorry Ms Jackson this is DR. Love from the infirmary in Stockton. We have a Mr Juan Carlos Ortiz here and it's my understanding that you're his next of kin?" They said.

"Yes that is correct" I said.

"He was stabbed earlier today. Fortunately they missed all his vital organs so he will be okay in time. We understand bail has been posted and as he is stable we are going to transfer him to St Thomas' hospital in the next few hours. We want you to be there to sign insurance forms and he is asking to see you" The doctor said.

"What time will he arrive?" I asked.

"I will get someone to call you when he is leaving us so you can head over to the hospital" he replied.

"Thank you for calling" I said hanging up the phone.

I put the phone along with my gun back in my hand bag before pulling off and heading to TM.

I burst in to the office full of emotion and placed the food down on the desk.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma asked.

"They're transferring Juice in a few hours" I said.

"That's great news babe" she smiled.

"It's not all. The guy who raped me was in the diner" I said.

"Fuck sake" she said.

"Hale was there he knew him" I added.

"Did you tell Hale?" she asked.

"No I'm not stupid, but I was this close to shooting him I had the gun in my hand ready to go in the diner and kill him in front of his kids. If it wasn't for the prison calling I would have" I said.

"Liss" she sighed.

"It's him that owns the cigar shop and the one I recognised was his right hand man A J Weston" I said.

Gemma didn't speak for a long time, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it passing it to me. She then lit one for herself.

" Hale said that's why the lads got arrested because of him" I said.

"Yeah why do you think they did it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alissa darling, we have known for a while now who it was" she said.

"What do you mean? I asked taking a long drag on the cigarette.

"We knew well I knew and I had to tell them babe I had to. They had beef with Zobelle any way and shit was getting out of hand" She said, "Chibs nearly died"

"I wanted to do this myself" I said.

"I know darling but it's bigger than you" she said.

"I didn't want Juice to know for this reason and look where he is now" I said slamming my hand down on the desk.

"He's fine" she said.

"Yeah for now but when he's healed he will do everything he has to kill this son of a bitch and then he's either going to end up dead or in jail for the rest of his life and that's on you " I said.

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the office. Just then a van pulled up and out jumped all the lads. Jax saw me and came over smiling.

"Don't you fucking dare" I screamed.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked looking confused.

"I didn't want Juice to know who did this to me and now because of you and your fucking mother my future husband is on bail for trying to shoot the sick son of a bitch and he almost died. And where does it end?" I asked.

"Liss don't" Jax said.

"No because you know full well that as soon as he's better he will be out trying to kill him again" I said.

Jax grabbed my arm "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed.

He made a grab for it again this time he did and he pulled me into his chest. I burst into tears he held me rubbed my hair and kissed my head.

"I promise you that there is no way on this earth that he will ever go to prison when he does kill them and he won't get hurt I promise you" he said.

" I can promise you that as well" Tig said.

"You are like the little sister I never had I need to do this, Juice needs to hell we all do. We all love you Liss it's on us what happened to you and we need to retaliate. I don't want to go into too much detail but we've got a beef with these guys anyway so what needs to be done needs to be done" he said.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" I said.

"Don't sweat it darling now go clean yourself up and go see how your boy is" he said.

So that is exactly what I did, I went home showered put makeup on did my hair and waited for the call to say he was on his way.

I drove over to the hospital and waited for him to arrive . I wait for what seemed like an eternity then they finally pushed him through the doors on a trolley. His head was tilted up slightly and he looked groggy and rough as anything but to me he was beautiful. I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

He opened his eyes for a few seconds, he closed them again and a smile spread across his face.

"My angel" he whispered.

"I'm here now baby" I said.

"Good I missed you" he replied.

"Don't you ever do this again to me or I'll kill you myself" I said.

"I'm going to get these bastards who did it to you" he said.

"Let's worry about getting you better first" I replied.

"I will get them Lissie, I will make them pay" he replied.

They got him in a side room and the nurses hooked him up to his drip for the pain medicine. Tara came in and told me everything that was happening.

"I've organised this room so you can stay over with him. He's doing good considering" she said.

"Thanks babe" I said giving her a hug.

It was late and I was so tired. I went and lay on the pull out bed that was in the room. When I heard Juice muttering.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Come and lay here with me" He repeated.

"You're in pain babe" I said.

"I don't give a damn you come and lay here with me" he smiled.

I jumped up on the bed and lifted his arm up so I could snuggle into him.

He winced in pain as I did it. "Sorry babe" I said.

"Shhh" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning still hugging onto Juice.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too Lissie" he said kissing my forehead.

We sat in silence for a while, until the nurse gave him his pain medication.

"When do you think I'll be out of here?" Juice asked.

"The doctor is going to do his rounds in a while. We will know more then" the nurse replied.

"I'm going to go home have a shower get you some things" I said.

"I don't have Pj's or anything" he said.

"Don't you worry babe" I smiled. " I'll sort it"

"I love you" he said.

"Not as much as I love you" I replied.

"Not possible" he replied.

"Listen when I get back we need to talk" I said.

"Yeah I know babe " he sighed.

I gave him a kiss as I left. It was a beautiful sunny day I put my sunglasses on. I called Gemma as I drove over to the store.

"Hey babe" she answered, "How is he?"

"In a lot of pain but he's ok" I said.

"Is he up for visitors?" She asked.

"I think so, I'm going to be a while getting his things sorted" I replied.

"I'll tell Jax and the guys" she sounded cheerful.

"I don't want him to be involved in this shit not at all, especially not until he's fully better" I said.

"Calm down I'm not doing it for that. They're he's friends first and foremost" Gemma said.

After talking to Gemma I went and bought Juice some Pj's, slippers and toiletries. I went home had a shower and got ready to go back to the hospital. I packed a bag for Juice with everything he needed.

I met up with Lyla for something to eat at the diner. "How you feeling babe?" she asked.

"Much better now Juice is home, and that I know he's safe" I said.

"Yeah Opie has gone over to visit him" She smiled.

After lunch I went back to the hospital to see Juice. When I arrived Jax, Opie, Chibs, Bobby and Tig were still there.

"Hey darling" Jax smiled.

Juice was sat up in bed and looked loads better than he did when I left him. He smiled when he saw me. I placed the bag down on the visitor's bed, then went over and kissed Juice.

"Hey baby" he said.

"You look loads better" I smiled.

"I still feel like utter shit" He sighed, "But I'm so happy to see you"

"Well we're going to love you and leave you" Jax said, "But if either of you need anything, anything at all you know my number"

The lads gave us hugs before leaving.

"I'm so glad to see you" Juice said.

"I'm just happy that you're alive and back here with me" I smiled.

"Come here" he said, "come and lay with me baby"

I lay next to him, he winced with pain as I made myself comfortable.

"I know that you know who attacked me" I said, "and I know that the reason you were arrested was because you went to kill them"

"I didn't though, but I will" he said.

"Juice I don't want you to. I need to deal with this myself" I said.

"You will not this is down to me, us, the club" Juice said.

"I love you and I will not stand for you to get hurt because of this" I said.

"Lissie I'm not going to" he replied.

"Look at you now you could have died, and I still might lose you for years" I sighed.

"Yes I could have died but I didn't and I will make sure I don't go to jail and if I do it won't be that long" he said.

"You can't promise me that Juan" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can" he said kissing my head.

"So can you just drop all this shit now please" I said, "I will sort it"

"How?, you're clearly not getting them arrested you would have done that by now" he said.

"I'll kill them myself" I said.

Juice laughed. "So you think I'm not capable?" I asked sitting up.

"You're actually being serious?" he asked looking confused.

"Deadly serious, I almost killed Weston in plain view of everyone last night. If it hadn't have been for you making bail I would have" I said.

"Are you stupid?, you would have got the chair" he said looking angry.

"Coming from you?" I said sarcastically.

"That's different, I know what I'm doing and I've got the club to get me out the shit" he replied.

"They clearly didn't this time" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine" he smiled.

I gave him the most evil look and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "Lie back down"

"No I'm good" I said.

"Babe don't be like this please" He said.

" I can't cope with all this" I said, "I love you so much and I can't cope with you being dead"

Juice didn't even say anything he just rolled his eyes and stared at the wall.

"Everything you needs in the bag, I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Lissie don't be like that" He said.

"I can't be bothered right now" I grabbed my bag and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

"Like I said I can't be bothered, I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking off.

I drove into town and parked outside the cigar shop watching the people come and go. There was a young blonde woman working in there. I could tell that she was Zobelle's daughter and I knew that this was the best way to take revenge on him was through his daughter.

I went home and sat thinking what I was going to do to her over and over in my mind. My phone started ringing it was Jax. " Hello" I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at home, why?" I asked.

"Because I just had a phone call from Juice, he's worried that you're going to do something stupid" he said.

"It's not stupid" I said.

"Lissie I can't have you going off on one and causing mayhem" He said.

"I'm not causing mayhem, I'm dealing with what needs to be dealt with." I replied.

"Do you want to be in prison on death row?" He asked, "Do you want them to ruin the rest of your life?"

"They did that when they kidnapped and raped me one by one. That's not something you can just forget Jackson" I said.

"They did that because of us we need to deal with it, we need to make it right not you." He said.

"You don't need to do anything" I said.

"You can't do this to Juice, you want to do this to protect Juice but you're going to end up hurting him more" he said, "Please stop what you're doing and leave it to us"

"If I do I don't want Juice to have anything to do with it" I said.

"I can't promise that Alissa, he's my boy and he wants to deal with it" he said.

"Then I can't promise anything either" I said.

"This is stupid, can I come and see you?" he asked.

"Why so you can keep me under house arrest?" I asked.

"No I just want to explain to you why you need to drop this and let us deal with it" he replied. "I'll be there in a few"

I put the phone down and waited for Jax to show up, 5 minutes later I heard the rumble of his bike pulling up in the drive way. I sighed loudly as he knocked on the door.

I opened the door and he stood there with a grin on his face, I give him the evils and turned round sitting on the sofa in s huff.

He came in and closed the door behind him, "You can't stay in a mood with me" he said plonking himself down next to me.

"You think this is a joke " I said.

"I don't at all Lissa I just can't have you going off on one killing people here and there that's not good for the club either" he said.

"The only way I'm going to get over this is if I deal with it" I said.

"Listen what if we come to a compromise?" he asked

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like we do all the leg work and you finish the job?" he replied.

"Yeah like that's going to happen" I said rolling my eyes.

"I promise you that it will happen, we will wait till Juice is out then we will sort it" he said.

"So I have to live every day till Juice has healed knowing that they're out there free to do anything" I said.

"Well when we start we're all going to have to go lock down for a few days because we don't know what they're capable of" he said, "But in the end we will get them every single one of them I can promise you that"


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Juice was due to be released from the hospital. I went over to get him. He was waiting for me in the hall sat on the comfy chairs near Tara's office.

He smiled and stood up when he saw me. He was quite nimble for someone who had just been stabbed. He should have been released a few days before but he still had blood in his stool and they had to run some tests.

"I am glad to see you" he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you babe come on lets bust you out of here" I said kissing him.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed" he said.

"I've got to go back to work after lunch so come on let's go grab some food" I said.

"Work?, why didn't you book the day off?" he asked.

"Because I've had far too many days off as it is and with you not working we won't have any money at all" I sighed.

"I love you so much" he said, " I don't even know where I would be without you"

We went to the deli for lunch. Juice was so happy to be eating anything other than hospital food.

"So you want me to drop you home or to the club house?" I asked.

"The club house, I need to sort this shit out" he said.

"Don't you be getting into any trouble your wounds aren't healed yet" I said.

"I promise you I won't" he said.

So after lunch I drove back over to TM. When everyone saw Juice they all cheered and clapped.

"Welcome home Juicy" Chibs said, "I've missed you brother"

"I've missed you too" he smiled.

"I've got to get back to work, don't do anything strenuous, don't drink and don't get into any trouble" I said

"I know babe" he grinned and kissed me.

I worked the rest of the day flat out as we were so busy. Juice popped in from time to time and he had his cut back on which seemed to make him so happy.

I closed the garage, and then sat in the office finishing up the paper work. The guys were having a little party for Juice getting out of the hospital, so people were still about at the club house. It was quite late when I finished and as I was locking up Jax came walking over to me.

"You're here late?" he said.

"Yeah we've been rushed off our feet with repos plus the normal jobs plus we have been back logged with all the drama of the last few weeks." I said.

"You sorted it all?" he asked.

"Yeah all done" I smiled.

"I wanted to have a little chat with you actually" he said, " Don't lock the office up just yet"

I opened the door again and went back into the office. I sat back at the desk and put my bag down.

Jax sat on the chair in the waiting area, and smiled at me.

"I've been really impressed with your work over the last few months. You have been an asset to this place you have made more business for us and with the ideas you have had you have gone above and beyond a receptionist. So I wanted to ask you, well tell you that I want to give you a promotion. I want you to be garage manager. Obviously it will mean more responsibilities but most of them you do already and you will get a pay rise" he said.

"Shut up" I said.

"Honestly babe, do you accept?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I smiled.

I ran over to him, hugged him and kissed him smack bang on the lips.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Juice said walking in.

"You are officially talking to the new TM garage manager" I smiled.

"What?" Juice asked in shock.

"Yeah Jax just asked me. I'll have more responsibilities and I get a pay rise" I smiled.

"Congratulations babe" he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Come and have a drink over at the club house to celebrate" Jax said.

"I'm really tired, I just want to go home" I said.

"Yeah I'm tired as well" Juice said.

"Come on" Jax replied.

"Do you want me hung over and miserable for my first day as manager" I asked.

"What's new" Jax laughed.

"I can sack you now you know" I laughed.

So Juice and I went home, I made him a bath and helped him bathe his wounds. He looked at me as I was leaning over him.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Well you wouldn't have been stabbed would you?" I asked.

"Well yeah I would because I would have been there anyway" He sighed.

"Well your life would probably be living a quieter life" I smiled.

He put his hand on the back of my neck, pulled me close to him "I would never ever change you for the world" he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, but don't get all emotional on me" I smiled.

"Well it's hard not to when I was being stabbed, I thought that was it I was a goner. All I could think of was you, and that's never happened to me before I literally wouldn't have given a shit about dying before I met you. But now it scares the shit out of me that I will leave you alone." He said tearfully.

"You won't die, after all the shit I've been through I can't be that unlucky" I smiled.

"I've been thinking for the last few days that maybe I should leave the club" he replied.

"Juan, you can't do that these are your family" I said.

"You are more important to me than the club" he said.

"I'm not asking you to leave" I said.

"I know you're not but for my own peace of mind I feel it's the right thing to do" he said.

"Juice you have no one but me and the club, if you leave it's going to ruin the relationship between you and the guys, the guys you call brothers" I said.

"I can't be put in the position where I could leave you alone" he said. He was very upset now, I bent down grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much, whatever you decide baby I will support you, but honestly I think you will be making the worst mistake if you do decide to leave" I said.

"I don't think it is. I think it's the best choice I've ever made" he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke early, I left Juice to sleep and I went out to work. I opened up TM Chibs was the first to arrive which was perfect.

"Close the door, I need to talk to you" I said.

"Am I getting the sack?" he asked.

"No nothing like that" I said.

"What's up then?" He asked.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else about this will you promise me?" I said.

"Depends what it is" he replied.

"Juice said he wants to leave the club" I said.

"Are you being serious?" he asked.

"I swear, he got really emotional." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"He said that when he got stabbed, he thought he was going to die and all he could think about was me being alone. He said he's never been scared of death before but now he has something to live for he doesn't want to put himself in situations it could happen" I said.

"And what they hell did you say to him?" he asked getting arsey.

"What do you take me for!?" I shouted, "I told him it was the biggest mistake of his life"

"Well why has he all of a sudden started on this shit?" He asked.

"I don't fucking know do I?, do you think I'd be telling you if it was my idea?" I snapped, "Do you think I want this?, I've just settled here, I'm happy here I've built friendships and I've just had a promotion. Why the hell would I encourage this?".

Just then Opie came bursting through the door from the garage, "What's going on?" he asked. He saw Chibs and relaxed.

"Oh I saw your car and the doors were shut I got worried" Opie said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've said what I had to say" I said looking at Chibs. He walked out without even acknowledging me.

Opie looked confused, "Everything ok?" he asked.

"FINE" I shouted. Opie turned round with his eyes wide in shock and confusion. I was super pissed off with Chibs, as he knew how much I cared for the club and how much I had helped him whilst he was in the hospital. I'd personally gone and done him food shopping to make sure he ate well when he got home. I'd even cleaned his house from top to bottom for him with some crow eaters. Even bought him new bedding and towels.

I couldn't believe he had the audacity to say I had encouraged this, when he knew full well that when I arrived, Juice was clearly the newest member before the prospects got patched in and they give him the shitty jobs to do. But now he had more respect from others because me he's old lady was so well respected and loved by everyone in the club.

I was in the vilest mood all day and I had forgotten Juice had a doctor's appointment. He called me on the landline as I was just doing the repos.

"Hello Teller-Morrow auto shop" I answered.

"Babe you're cutting it a bit fine?" he said.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"My doctor's appointment?" he replied.

"Oh shit sorry I forgot" I sighed, "Hold on I'm swamped here I'll sort it"

I put the phone down and flung open the door to the garage. "Jax!" I shouted.

"What's up Lissie?" He asked.

"I forgot its Juice's doctor's appointment" I said.

"Sure go sort it" he said

"I can't I'm swamped here" I sighed.

"Well I can send someone" he said.

"Yeah but it has to be in the car because he can't be on a bike until he's fully healed" I said.

"I'll go" Chibs said.

"No I'd rather someone else did" I said.

"Yeah, I need you to finish up the ford" Jax said, "Rat boy take the car and get Juice from home, he's got a doctor's appointment take him where ever he needs to go"

"Thank you George" I smiled.

"No problem" he replied.

I gave him the keys to my car and rang Juice back.

"Hey babe" he answered

"Rat boy is on his way, he's going to take you in my car" I said.

"Ok, I would have preferred that you took me though" he said

"I know babe, but it's my first day as manager and we have a big back log after all what has gone on the last few weeks" I replied.

"Can I come and see you afterwards?" he asked.

"Course you can babe" I said, "I would really like that, if you could bring me something to eat. I didn't have any time to grab anything and I doubt I'll be able to get anything"

"Course I can babe" he said.

"Thank you, I hope everything goes ok at the doctor's babe"

"Thank you Lissie, Love you" he replied.

"Love you too JuJu" I said.

I sorted the paperwork out for Opie and half sack to go and pick up the repos, but they had to check the cars over so we didn't have a repeat from last time.

Juice came through the door a few hours later with the most gorgeous bunch of flowers and food.

"What you bought me flowers for?" I asked.

"They're for Rat Boy to say thanks for taking me" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and he handed them to me. "They're to say congratulations on the promotion" He said kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you babe" I smiled.

I grabbed the vase from the cupboard and emptied my bottle of water in it. I arranged the flowers and put them on top of the filing cabinet.

"Come on lets go sit on the benches for lunch" he said.

"I don't really have time" I sighed.

"Alissa just come on" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, let me just tell someone" I sighed.

"Chuck's back" he said.

"Aww I love Chucky I've missed him" I smiled.

I opened the door to the garage and saw Chucky talking to Tig in the corner.

"Chucky, can you man the phones whilst I have lunch?" I asked.

"Yes of course" he smiled walking over.

Chucky had worked for Jax when I first got to Charming, he was a strange guy who had a problem where he kept masturbating. He didn't know he was doing it half the time and he got a lot of flak for it, but he was very sweet and I had always got on well with him. He had gone away for a while, I didn't know where and I was scared to ask. Now he was back he only had his index finger on each hand. The guy's always kind of took the piss out of him and I hate it, I would always stick up for him. Whenever I had to run errands I would take him with me.

Juice and I walked over to the benches and he got my dinner out of the bag. He always got me what I fancied, it was like he had a 6th sense. Today he got me a tuna pasta salad with pine nuts, and feta cheese and a passion fruit iced tea.

"It's a lovely day" I smiled. I walked over to my car and got my shades out before I ate my lunch.

"So how did you get on at the doctor's?" I asked.

"Fine babe everything's healing nicely. I can come back to work next week" he smiled.

"So are you coming back then?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned, but he didn't reply to my question.

"How has your first day as manager been?" He asked.

"Busy , same as all my days here" I laughed.

"Well at least you get more money now" he said.

"I know yeah" I sighed.

"Oh they called about the money from the sale of the house will be cleared in your account in 3 to 5 working days" he said.

"That's good" I smiled.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Well I don't actually know, I was thinking about buying a house" I said.

"Why isn't my place good enough?" he laughed.

"Course it is but it's yours" I replied.

"No it's ours. We don't have to pay any mortgage at mine, there's a room we don't need and it's in a nice area" he said.

"It's true, maybe we could spruce it up a little though" I said.

"Yeah sounds good to me" he smiled.

"So I was going to save some money for wedding as of the rest I don't know" I said.

"You should use it for something useful" he said.

"Maybe I should start my own business or something" I replied.

"But what though?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe a boutique? There are a lot of young women in charming, if we need to buy clothes we have to go out of town. I could still work here, get some of the girls working in there. Give them something to do instead of hanging round the guys all the time, waiting to be snapped up. Plus it's more appealing to the guy's when they're strong independent women with jobs" I said.

"I think you would make a killing" he said.

"Well that's my plan then" I smiled. "Well that's if you decide to stay in the club"

Juice looked at me and smiled, "As long as you're happy with me staying here then I'm happy"

"Well that's good, but I did kind of tell Chibs" I said.

"What you mean kind of?" he asked.

"I said you were thinking of leaving and we got in a row, he said it was my fault basically" I said.

"I'll sort it" He replied.

"I can handle Chibs myself" I said rolling my eyes.

Juice laughed, "And this is why I love you Alissa"


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later I was at work when Jax came in the office. He closed the door behind him and looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time" He said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"We're going to sort this now, Zobelle and Weston" he said.

So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"We're going to do some crazy shit over the next few days so we're going to lock down TM and the club house. I can't have anything to happen to anyone close to the club not on my watch." He said.

"So we all have to stay here?" I asked.

"Yes until it's done" he replied.

"You promised me I would get to do it" I said.

"Juice won't allow it Liss, I've tried but if I allow it it's going to cause shit with you two" he replied.

"I need to do this though Jax" I said.

"I know, darling but I need to do right by Juice he's my brother" he replied, "The best thing for you to do is hash it out with Juice before tomorrow"

"I plan too" I replied.

"Listen I need you to do me a favour babe" He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well we have this thing at the club the higher up you are in the club the more respected the old lady is" he said.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Everyone still respects my mom because she was married to my dad and then to Clay. Now I'm the President Tara is the top dog. Well she was, even though she hates it, until you came along." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, Juice wasn't really anything till you came along. Don't get me wrong he's a good lad, I love him like he was my brother. But before you came along he was just here doing his thing. He was like a prospect even though he was patched in. Since you came he's become well respected and since Tig stepped down as sergeant of arm's, we have all been talking that Juice should step up. We haven't told him yet, so don't say anything to him. But that is down to you, you have bought the best out in him and because all the guys and their old ladies respect you that has made them respect Juice" he smiled.

"He will be made up, he's been having a hard time lately" I said.

"I know I heard from Chibs" he said, "He didn't mean what he said to you"

"It's all forgotten now" I smiled, "So what is the favour?"

"So when we're on lock down can you just be there for everyone, help my mom and Tara out?" he asked.

"Course I can" I smiled. "Do we have to stay here?" I asked.

"Yes I have arranged for camp beds etc. I know it's not ideal but hopefully it will be for one night only" he said.

"Who's going to protect us when you're doing what you gotta do?" I asked.

"We got some guys coming from other charters" he replied.

"Where are they going to sleep here as well?" I asked.

"They're bringing vans and trailers. Unser's bringing he's trailer as well so the guys don't mind bunking up. It will be mainly just the women and kids in the club house, I think mom will be staying over in Stockton with Nero anyway so you and Tara can use the bed room with the kids" he said.

"Can I stay here in the office by myself?" I asked.

"Course you can the garage will be shut for a few days any way until we sort it" He said.

"Ok" I smiled.

"Moms gone with the crow eaters to get supplies. She's loving it making plans cooking for everyone" he laughed.

"So no work tomorrow?" I asked.

"No none we will all be here after lunch sometime, No one leaves without protection, and If you have to go out I want you to be in groups as well as protection" he replied.

"Ok Jax I got this" I said.

So that night I went home and packed a bag with a few change of clothes, Pyjama's ,toiletries. Juice came home and we shared a bath together.

"I have to be the one who kills Weston" I said.

"I won't allow it, I've already told you this and Jax making a promise like that was stupid" He said.

"I don't care about Zobelle. Weston has been the man I've had nightmares about for months" I said.

"So you will continue to have them if you kill him, I promise you I will make him suffer babe I will make him beg for death because I'll make it a slow painful death" he said.

"Can I be there?" I asked.

"Lissie please babe don't make this more difficult for me. Do you think I want to see you upset?, do you think it's easy for me having to see the woman I love wake up in cold sweats most nights?. Do you think that ever moment that mans been breathing since I found out who it was, that I haven't wanted to kill him?" He asked. "I have something special planned for him"

He grabbed my hands and kissed them, "So can we drop this?" he asked.

"I suppose so, but I want every fucking detail of what you do to him" I sighed.

"I will" he said.

We went to bed early but I couldn't sleep as I was worried that Juice would end up going to prison or worse dead. I sat playing games on my phone till the early hours, finally falling asleep at around 5am. Juice woke me up with an erection in my back at quarter past 10.

"Oh hello" I giggled.

I turned over to lie on my back, Juice kissed me passionately and we made love for ages. Juice's phone started going just as I was getting up to go take a shower.

"Hello" He answered, "It's what time?... Shit, Sorry I'm just going to grab a shower and we'll be right over".

I looked up at the clock it was quarter past 12 "What the fuck?" I said. I ran to the bathroom and switched the shower on. I used the toilet and brushed my teeth, whilst the shower warmed up. Juice came running in "Today of all days I have to be late" He said lifting the toilet seat up and started taking a wee.

"It's your fault, 2 hours almost" I said rolling my eyes.

"Was it that long?" He grinned, "I'm a beast"

I rinsed my mouth with mouth wash and jumped in the shower. Juice Jumped in the shower with me. I washed my hair quickly, I turned round to rinse it out and Juice was stood there with a big hard on.

"What the hell?" I laughed.

"Your ass was jiggling when you were scrubbing your hair" He laughed.

"My arse always jiggles" I laughed.

"Come here" he laughed. He picked me up.

"Ju! We can't we're already late" I said, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Oh fuck it we're already late what's ten minutes" he replied kissing all my neck. We had a quickie right there in the shower. We had a quick wash again and he jumped out whilst I conditioned my hair.

I jumped out wrapped my hair in a towel and quickly got dressed. I didn't have time to dry my hair or put makeup on, so I quickly packed it in my overnight bag. I towel dried my hair and piled it on the top of my head quickly.

Juice's phone rang again, I heard him say we were leaving as I was grabbing my phone charger and car keys.

Juice followed me to TM on his bike. When he pulled up next to me at the lights he winked at me.

"Hey good looking" He smiled.

"Hiiii" I grinned.

"Can I get your number?" He asked.

"No I have a big biker boyfriend he will fuck u up" I giggled.

"I've seen him! He isn't big" he laughed.

The lights changed and he let me pull off as we pulled up to the next lights, there was a car turning left in the lane next to me, I looked across to see Weston was in there. When he saw me he grinned and winked. Juice pulled in between the two of us and Weston grinned at him too.

"CARRY ON!" Juice shouted. I had never seen him that mad and I was scared.

The lights changed and Weston sped off. "You ok?" Juice turned to me.

I was just about to reply when the car behind started beeping its horn. I pulled off and turned right into TM a few moments later. The gates were shut and there was a guy, I'd never seen before with a gun on the roof.

He wasn't giving me the right to go through until Juice pulled up and then they opened the gate. I pulled in, the place was mayhem, there were 4 trailers and some vans parked up. I parked up by TM and went straight into the office. Inside someone had pushed the chairs together and slotted a fold out bed in between the chairs and the desk, it had some lovely bedding on it, which I presumed was Gemma's doing. I plonked myself down at my desk and started doing my makeup. I was just sorting my hair out when Juice rang me.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the office doing my makeup" I replied.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, we're leaving in a little while" he said.

"Ok I'm just sorting my hair out and I'll be over" I replied.

"Hurry up" He said.

I put my hair in a braid before walking over. I walked over to the lads who were all stood with their old ladies. Juice came walking over to me and he grabbed my hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I can't believe that arsehole" I sighed.

"After tomorrow you won't ever have to see him again babe I can promise you that much" He smiled.

"You just be careful, I don't want to have to be burying you tomorrow" I said.

"Alissa soon to be Ortiz, there is no way that I won't be coming back to you" he said kissing me.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

"Course I do and I love you more than life itself and when I sort this we can put it all behind us, get your shop sorted and live together until we're old and grey" he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "Sounds like a plan to me" I smiled.

A few minutes later, we watched as they pulled off on their bikes. I felt a huge ache in my heart as I watched him leave. Gemma put her arm around my shoulder. "Come on doll let's get a coffee" she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got into the club house, the smell of coffee, food and cleaning products hit me. It was a refreshing change from booze and stale smoke. I suddenly had a rumbling in my stomach as I hadn't eaten yet.

"You eaten?" Gemma asked.

"Why did you just hear my stomach?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"No, I just noticed you'd lost a lot of weight since you arrived here" she replied.

"I know, but I've got my appetite back now, have done for the last few weeks, I am working on it" I smiled.

"Good, come on I'll fix you up something" She replied.

I followed her into the kitchen and she started making me a grilled cheese. The blonde man I saw at the club before came in to the kitchen as Gemma handed me the plate.

"I wondered if it was Ok if I could tune my bike up a little in the shop?" he asked.

"Ask the shop manager" Gemma said tilting her head towards me.

"Yeah sure, I've got some paper work I need to be getting on with, I'll open it up for you" I smiled.

"It's your day off" Gemma sighed.

"Yeah but we're still back logged, I've hardly any staff for the last 2 weeks" I replied.

"Make sure you eat that" Gemma said.

"I will have you got any chips?" I asked.

She grabbed me a bag and I walked over to the shop with the blonde haired guy.

"I'm Kozik by the way" he smiled.

"Pleased to meet you" I smiled, " I'm Alissa, most people call me Lissa or Lissie" I replied.

"Well its Herman but no one calls me that" he grinned.

"Aww really? I like it" I smiled.

"You can call it me just not around the other guys" he laughed.

I went into the office, placed my grilled cheese down on the desk then went with Kozik to open the shutters for the garage.

I ate my food whilst Kozik got his bike and pulled it into the shop.

"You want the radio on?" I asked.

"Yes please" He replied.

I switched the Radio on in the office, which blasted out over the speakers in the garage.

I started to do some of the paperwork whilst he worked away. One of the other old ladies came and bought some drinks over for us both. He came in the office and handed me a cigarette. I lit it up and took a sip of my drink. I was always a social smoker but recently I had been buying packets myself.

"So how long you worked here?" he asked.

"Almost a year now" I replied, "I just got promoted to shop manager, hence why I'm doing all this paperwork"

"Congratulations " He smiled.

"Thank you" I replied.

"So your accents strange, where are you from?" he asked.

"I know, it's a little fucked up right?" I laughed. "I'm originally from the UK but I've lived here now for over ten years"

"You sound more Australian" he laughed.

"I know it's strange" I laughed.

"So are you with someone?" He asked.

"Oh you don't know?" I asked.

"No, I'm not really down with all the hot gossip of the redwood charter" he laughed. "I don't know the guys all that well except Tig really"

"Oh well I'm Juice's old lady" I smiled.

"Oh so you're..." he stopped.

"Yeah that's me" I said.

"Sorry, I just, erm I don't really know what to say" he replied.

"You don't have to babe, its fine I'm good now" I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it" He said.

"So Kozik? That's Polish right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right" she smiled, seemed very thankful that I changed the subject.

"So what charter you from?" I asked.

"Tacoma" he replied.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied looking confused.

"Well you all have a story to how you got in samcro" I said.

"Oh that story?" he laughed, "Well I was a junkie a really bad junkie. I beat my addiction I went in the Marines. Cut a long story short I was discharged and then I found the club" He said.

"I like that story, I mean you getting over your addiction" I smiled.

"So what's your story?" He asked.

"Now that, Is not a good story" I sighed, doubting my cigarette in the ashtray.

"Just tell me the nicer version" He said.

"So I moved to LA from the UK, I didn't have a lot of family there not really much to stay there for. So I moved here on a whim, with some notion I was going to become rich. I didn't want to be famous or anything just get a good job and become rich, have a big house, marry a rich man live happily ever after" I said.

"As you do" He smiled.

"That's when I met my husband" I sighed, "It was great to start with. Then he got aggressive, he beat me every day. Killed my unborn baby inside me he beat me that bad"

"What a Bastard" He said.

"Yeah I know, he also killed mine and Juice's unborn baby" I said. It shocked me when it came out of my mouth as I had never said it before.

"Shit" he said.

"Yeah so after all those years I finally saved enough money and left him whilst he slept. I drove and drove. I was covered in blood and bruises, in a shitty ass car with a glock in my purse. I pulled over and went into the diner for something to eat, Jax saw a damsel in distress and as they say the rest is history" I smiled.

"So I guess he found you, I heard about Juice shooting his old lady's ex husband" He replied.

"Yeah, I guess you know the rest" I said.

"Well I know you've had a hard life, but you seem happy" he said

"I am happier than I've ever been" I smiled.

"Juice seems like a good lad" He replied.

"He is an angel sent to me when I needed him the most" I smiled.

A few hours later I finished all of the paper work and even printed the paper work off for the repos we had when the garage opened again. I locked up and went over to the club house to help with the cooking. We had Sloppy Joes which were my favourite. Tara, Lyla, Gemma and I sat on the benches eating with Abel. Thomas was fast asleep in his stroller.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked.

" I was going to go and stay with Nero but I'm going to stay here with my grandchildren and my girls" she smiled.

I was stood in the kitchen preparing plates of food for the guys as Jax had called Tara saying they were coming back and then going back out again, after they had eaten and took a few more with them. I was just stirring the pot, when I felt hands wrap around my waist, and then Juice's aftershave hit my nose. He nuzzled into my neck, "Hey" I said rubbing his arms.

"You are just the best" he said, "I'm starving"

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. "Well I'm glad to see you" I smiled.

"I love you" He said kissing me.

All the lads came in shouting playfully "Lissie where's my food?" Bobby asked.

"Coming, form an orderly queue" I said letting go of Juice's neck.

I started dishing out the food and handed it out to the guy's one by one. They all said thank you and kissed me on the cheek when they got their food.

They all dispersed leaving me to wash up, I was glad that we had used paper plates and plastic forks. I went round with a garbage bag and picked up all of them when they guys had finished. Juice was amazing because he had OCD it was very rarely that I had to clean up after him.

I headed back over to the office, to grab my things so I could have a shower, when I was heading back to the club house Kozik was walking over from his bike.

"Thanks for letting me do my bike" He said.

"No worries, it didn't cost us anything and you're a member of the club" I smiled.

"I like you, you're a good girl, got a good head on your shoulders. The kind of girl that every biker needs" he smiled.

"I don't know about that, I've got a lot of baggage" I grinned.

"I'm sure most could handle that, you're a pretty lady as well" he said.

"Don't let him hear you say that" I said pointing to Juice who was walking across the forecourt.

I walked off heading for Juice "I was just looking for you" He grinned.

"I just went to grab my stuff for a shower you wanna join me?" I asked.

"Course I do, but I have to go in a little while" He replied.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose" I grinned. I walked off with my sexiest hip roll walk, away towards the club house.

"Baby don't" he said calling after me.

I put my middle finger up without turning around. I heard him come running up behind me he came in front but walked backwards so he was looking at me.

"You can't do this to me" He laughed.

"Do what?" I grinned.

"You know what" He said "I mean look at me"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look at me" he said looking down towards his crotch.

"What's that?" I laughed.

"Come on" he giggled.

Jax, Opie, Chibs and Bobby were all stood talking, they stopped and looked at us as we were walking over.

"You seen this?" I laughed showing pointing down to his erection in his trousers.

"Oh bloody hell Juicy boy" Chibs said.

"Lissa" he said all embarrassed.

"You got half an hour before we leave sort him out for fuck sake" Jax laughed.

"Come on then big boy" I laughed.

We headed into the club house and into the bathroom. Juice was naked before I'd even taken my shoes off. He turned the shower on and grabbed me round the waist.

"Come here" he said. Before I knew it I was naked against the shower wall with my legs around his waist.

After we had sex and had a wash, Juice got dressed whilst I finished up. I rushed to get ready so I could see Juice off.

I was in my pyjamas and had quickly towel dried my hair, I looked like shit but I didn't want to miss him. I walked out in to the club house and all the lads started to cheer. I blushed like crazy.

"Come on it's my turn" Tig said.

"Oh please, I couldn't cope with your tiny dick after I'm used to this monster" I laughed grabbing Juice's crotch.

They all burst out laughing and Tig went bright red.

"Lost for words?" I laughed.

"Seriously you have" he replied.

A few minutes later the guys were ready to leave, Juice got on his bike and kissed me.

"I got this" he winked, "If I don't make it back there's something in the filing cabinet for you. Don't open it unless I don't"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just do it will you" he said.

"You got me worried now" I said.

"Lissie I love you" he replied.

He pulled away and left me stood there not knowing if I would ever see him again.


	11. Chapter 11

I helped Lyla with the kids, to try and keep my mind off what Juice had said.

"It's going to be ok" Lyla smiled.

"I thought so too until Juice said that if he didn't make it back he had left something for me to find." I said rolling my eyes.

"I've never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves you" She smiled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's plane to see he's not like Jax, Tig etc even Opie." She sighed, "I couldn't 100 percent trust Opie, but I know you could trust Juice, he never even looks in another woman's direction."

Everyone got their children in bed and sat out the front having a little drink up, I wasn't really interested in talking to anyone so I headed over to the office.

I lay in bed not being able to sleep for ages and at about 4am I finally nodded off to sleep.

What seemed like straight after I heard someone trying to get in the door, I grabbed my gun and jumped out of bed. I looked between the slots in the blind to see it was Juice. I unlocked the door and jumped on him kissing him over and over.

"Hey calm down" he laughed, closing the door behind him. The sun had risen it was ten to 6 in the morning.

Juice kicked his boots off and threw his cut on the chair.

"You sort it?" I asked.

"Ones been sorted yeah" he said. I looked down at my top to see that it was covered in blood.

"Come on let's go home and get freshened up" I said.

"I just need sleep" he said rubbing his head.

"Let's go burn these clothes and take a shower here then" I said.

Juice and I went over to the club house, a few people were up but the kids were mainly asleep. Jax was just coming out of the bedroom.

"Can we get in the shower?" I asked revealing my blood soaked top.

"Ok babe, just no funny business my kids are in there" he winked.

I crept through, there were only the kids asleep in there. I closed the door to the bathroom behind us quietly.

I put our clothes in a pile on the floor and jumped in the shower with Juice. He stood really close to me and gently caressed my body with his finger. He put his head on my chest and cried, I held him close and kissed his head.

"Why are you crying for?" I whispered.

"Because it's done, Weston's dead and we can finally begin our lives" He said.

I grabbed his face and kissed him "Listen for what you have done for me I can never thank you enough, but you know I appreciate it" I smiled.

"I know baby. But I did it for me more than you, I needed to do it because I allowed that to happen to you, as my future wife, shouldn't have happened"

He said.

"I love you baby " said. After our shower we went back over to TM, I handed Rat boy our clothes to burn. Juice and I squeezed onto the single camp bed, it was a tight squeeze but I liked it snuggled right into him.

I fell asleep almost straight away, which wasn't surprising as it was almost 7am. I was having such a lovely deep sleep warm against Juices chest, when there was a banging on the door.

"Juicy boy come on! We've got half an hour!" Chibs shouted.

"Ok" Juice croaked. I looked at the clock it was 11.30, I groaned loudly and squeezed Juice tight.

"You go back to sleep baby" he said kissing the top of my head.

"No I'm getting up, I want to see you off" I said.

He jumped up and quickly got dressed, whilst I gathered my thoughts.

"I'll go grab us something to eat" Juice said kissing the top of my head and leaving. I put a bit of makeup on and tried to tame my hair as I had gone to bed with it wet. I was just brushing my sink in the garage sink when Juice came back holding a coffee for me along with an English muffin bacon and eggs.

"You are a darling" I said kissing him.

"So when we're done here we can go home baby" he said.

"I can't wait" I grinned. I sat and quickly ate my breakfast before Juice had to leave.

I waved him off before I started cleaning up the office. I folded the bed and the bedding ready to go back to where ever it came from.

There was a soft knocking on the door as I was packing my clothes and makeup away.

"Come in" I said.

It was Kozik "Hey Gemma wants you to go grab a few bits she's making a chilli" he smiled.

"Ok thanks Hermie" I grinned.

"Erm look about yesterday, I didn't mean to come on to you" he said.

"Don't sweat it babe" I smiled.

"No it was out of order and I'm sorry" he replied.

"Chill will you? You walking back over to the club house?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'll walk over with you" I smiled.

I grabbed my bag and locked the office door behind me. "You had much sleep?" I asked.

"About half an hour" he sighed.

"I miss my bed" I laughed.

"You should be going home tonight" he said.

"I cannot wait" I smiled.

"I've got a long ride home after all this" he sighed.

"Surely they will let you stay here an extra night, once all of us lot have gone home there will be plenty of room" I said.

"Maybe, depends what time they sort it" He said.

"So they don't need you today?" I asked.

"They wanted me to stay here and they would call me if they needed me" he replied.

I liked Kozik, I didn't fancy him, but he was sweet and I liked him. Gemma was waiting for me outside of the club house.

"We need to go shopping, and we need a chaperone" Gemma said, "So Kozik you want to come with? Or is it not your style, baby sitting?"

He laughed, "No I don't mind taking you two beautiful ladies out on a date".

"Well let's go, you can follow us on your bike" she said.

So we got in the car, Gemma drove and Kozik followed on his bike. "You feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I feel good today, I'll feel even better when this is done today" I replied.

"Me too babe" she smiled, "Kozik?, he's sweet on you"

"Oh yeah I know" I laughed.

"He's a cute kid" she replied.

"He's not my type, but I like him he's one of them that would be a good friend like Opie and sack" I replied.

"Just don't let him mistake friendship for flirting" she said.

"Oh no he knows I love Juice" I said.

We arrived at the store grabbed a trolley and started to grab some things. I decided to do a little bit of shopping for the house. As I walked down one of the isles I looked up and saw Zobelle's daughter. I had seen her a few times and I hated her. Just the look of her made me angry. She noticed me and put this little dirty smirk on her face. I don't know what came over me but I was fuming. I launched at her, she turned to run off so I grabbed her arm. She spun round to try and get free from my grip so I just head butted her. She went down like a sack of potatoes and straight away the blood poured from her nose.

"Fuck sake Alissa" I heard Gemma say. I looked up and saw her stood with the trolley at the end of the isle. She grabbed her phone and called someone. Kozik came looking over my shoulder, down at Zobelle's daughter on the floor "DAMN!" he laughed.

My head was pounding already, but I didn't make that known. She started to rouse on the floor.

"Come on up you get" Kozik said, picking up Zobelle's daughter off the floor.

"If she knows what's good for her she will stay down" I said.

Just then a police car pulled up with Hale and another officer in it. The next thing I knew I was being arrested and bundled in the back of the police car.

I told Gemma and Kozik not to tell Juice before they carted me off to the police department.

I was booked in and put in a cell on my own at least. I spent hours just thinking and thinking about Juice and our life after today.

I wondered why they hadn't interviewed me yet until Hale came walking down.

"What were you thinking Alissa?" he asked.

"I don't like her and how much I would love to head but the bitch" I smirked.

"Well you sure did that, you broke her nose" He sighed.

"Good" I laughed, sitting there with my arms crossed like the big high and mighty.

"Fortunately for you, she won't be pressing charges" he replied.

"And why would that be?" I asked, standing up and walking to the bars.

"Because she's leaving the country, her and her dad this afternoon" he said.

"Oh wow lucky for me" I said rolling my eyes, "So are you going to let me out?"

"Yes when you can promise me you won't do anything stupid." Unser replied.

"I promise" I sighed.

So I was released. Unser had already called Gemma to come and pick me up. As soon as I got in the car I got called from the pre paid burner Juice had given me and called the Samcro burner from it.

"Hello" Tig answered.

"I need to speak to Juice or Jax straight away" I said.

"Darling we're a bit busy right now" he said.

"Don't be a prick Tig, It's an emergency" I shouted.

"Alright calm down, hold on" he said.

I heard him say it's your misses on the burner and then Juice answered. "What do you need, I'm a bit busy at the moment"

"Listen Zobelle and his daughter are leaving this afternoon" I said.

"What you mean leaving?" he asked.

"Leaving the country" I snapped.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know, but it's the truth you need to sort this" I said.

"Well do you know when or where?" he asked.

"No idea but I can try and find out" I said.

"No don't get involved with this shit, I will sort it" he replied, "Did you call from your phone?"

"No the pre pay" I said.

"Good girl" he replied, "You take care of you's and stay at TM"

"Take care of you's baby, love you" I replied.

"Love you too baby" he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

I was back at TM nursing my head ache with an oxy that Gemma gave me. I lay on the fold out bed in the office. Gemma and Kozik kept checking in on me every ten minutes so I couldn't get a moment peace.

I checked my face to see there was a bruise appearing across it. Juice was going to kill me when he found out and it wasn't going to be pretty if she died and I was to have had beef with her last. I should have told Juice whilst I was on the phone , but then I was worried he would come straight to me and not deal with what he was supposed to.

Lyla came in with a plate of food for me. She sat down took one look at me, "Jesus babe that bruise is going to be a right one" she smiled.

"I know Juice isn't going to be happy" I sighed.

"I would have loved to have been there" She grinned.

"It was funny" I smiled.

"I love how badass you are" she smiled.

" Not badass, if I was badass I wouldn't be in so much fucking pain" I said grabbing my head.

"You should eat though" she said.

I sat and ate my food talking to Lyla. I liked her alot she may have been a porn star but she looked after her kid along with Opie's kids. She was sweet too, always checking in on me seeing how I was if I needed anything.

"Why don't you come over to the club house? I'll make you a cup of tea, like you British say everything is better with a cup of tea" she grinned.

"Ok come on then" I sighed.

I put on Juice's Samcro hoodie, my slippers and walked across to the club house with Lyla.

"Where has Kozik gone?" I asked.

"He's gone to meet the guys, they needed him" she smiled.

"I can't wait for this all to be over" I sighed.

"Neither can I babe, here being on top of each other it's driving me round the bend" She sighed.

"I know yeah" I laughed, "why do you think I made the decision to sleep in the office"

"I wish I had thought of that" she smiled.

"Well you are more than welcome to come over and chill over there with me" I said.

"We should be home before bed time" she said.

"We can only hope" I grinned.

That afternoon I played on the park with the kids and did some activities with them. Gemma kept me doped up on pills to ease the pain, I was actually enjoying myself with the kids. Whilst the boys played I sat braiding the girls hairs with Lyla.

One of the guys came over and passed me the phone.

"Juice on the pre paid" he said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hello" I said.

"Are you completely stupid?" he asked sounding mad as fuck.

"What?" I asked.

"Head butting Zobelle's daughter?" he asked, "I told you not to leave the fucking compound"

"I was with Gemma and Kozik I thought I'd be ok. I didn't expect to see her did I?" I gave him back as good as he was giving, "She smirked at me I just lost it"

"Well if anything happens to her now you're the first one they will come looking for" He said.

"I haven't left the compound since I got out of the police station" I replied.

"That's beside the point, you will bring them sniffing round us" He said sounding really pissed off with me.

"Look shit happens, I'm not allowed to do anything else so surely a little fucking head butt won't hurt anyone" I shouted, walking away from the kids so they didn't hear me curse.

"You just think it's a joke" he sighed.

"I don't but you're going absolutely mental when it's me who has to deal with it" I said.

"We will talk about it later" he sighed.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said half heartedly.

I wasn't happy at all with the way Juice had just spoken to me I went into the office and lay down on the bed fuming. I was lay down for about half an hour when there was a knock at the door and Gemma came walking in.

"You and Juice had a tiff?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's found out about me head butting that skank" I sighed.

"He pissed?" she asked.

"Bad!" I said rolling my eyes.

"He will be ok when it's all sorted" she smiled.

"I hope so" I replied.

"Anyway the chilli's done you coming over?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute "I replied.

"Ok babe" she smiled.

She left and I composed myself before heading over to TM. As I was walking over I heard bikes outside the gates and in rolled all the guys on their bikes.

Jax pulled over to me and smiled.

"Couple of black eyes there Liss" he grinned.

"Don't, I'm in Juice's bad books as it is" I said.

"It's all sorted now we can go home" he smiled.

"Thank god" I smiled.

"No one will get within 2 feet of you now to hurt you. I can promise you that" he said.

I walked over to TM, ignoring Juice in the process. I grabbed a bowl of chilli and sat eating on the bench outside.

Kosik came over "I'm so sorry I had to tell them" he said.

"No it's cool, they had to find out sooner or later" I smiled.

"Well at least you can go home now" he said.

"Yeah I'm just going to eat this then head off" I said.

"Well make sure you come say bye before you do" he replied.

"Will do" I smiled.

I ate my chilli before I started gathering my things to go home. As I was locking up Juice came walking over.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Home" I said sharply.

"Without me?" he asked.

"Do what you want, I'm in pain and just want to go home" I said.

"You in mood with me?" he asked.

"Clearly" I said, marching off to the car.

I threw my bag in the trunk and sped off out the gates towards the house.

When I got in I emptied my bag, putting the dirty washing into the machine. I did all of the house work before Juice even arrived back.

"You ready to talk to me yet?" he asked.

"No" I said sharply.

"Come on babe" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You were vile to me" I said.

"I know babe, I'm sorry I was just mad because after all that, we could have blew it over something stupid like that" he said.

"It wasn't stupid, I was angry and frustrated" I replied.

"I get it now, I wasn't happy at the time obviously but now I'm glad you did it" he smiled, "even though you have two black eyes, I've seen the state she was in"

"I didn't hit her hard enough" I said rolling my eyes.

"Believe me babe you did" he laughed.

I sat there in silence for a while, before turning to him.

"You know I said I wanted to know everything about what happened the last few days?" I said, "Well I don't think I'm really ready for it"

"What ever you want baby girl" he said squeezing me close.

The next few days were manic. The money from the sale of the house had gone into my bank, work was super busy (as we had been closed for 3 days) and I had enrolled on a business and accountancy course at the local community college.

I hadn't told Juice as I thought he would laugh at me, but I told Opie.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of" he said giving me a hug.

"I'm a bit old to be going back to college don't you think?" I asked.

"You're never too old to better yourself" he smiled.

"I want to make the best of my life here with Juice" I said.

"Then so be it Lissie, if that is what you want" he smiled.

"I know it's not a big dream, but it's my dream" I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

I was stood in the letting agent office getting my keys for the new store. I had just two weeks left before I finished my course. It had been 6 months of planning and hard work but I was finally getting there.

I had designed the store, got in stock ready for the opening and even found someone to do the work on the store. I even had a name for the store but I hadn't told anyone. So literally all I had to do was get the keys and set it all in motion.

I was on my lunch break from work so I had to rush back to TM. I hadn't told anyone I was going to get them I wanted it to be a surprise.

Juice had his head under the hood of a car when I pulled back in to TM's parking lot. As I got out the car he looked up and walked over to me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Nosey aren't you?" I Grinned.

"Well yeah" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well step into my office" I grinned.

Jax was sat at the desk on the phone; he put it back down and smiled.

"Thank god for that, I need to go" he said.

"Don't go I have something I want to tell you" I said.

"What's that?" he asked standing up.

"Well I wanted to tell you both, that I've been to get the keys for the shop" I beamed jingling them in the air.

Juice gave me a hug and a kiss, followed by a big bear hug from Jax.

"I'm so proud of you girl" Jax said.

"I'll be honest If it wasn't for you two that night, when I arrived in town 15 months ago to this very day, I would probably be dead by now" I said, "But yet here I am with a good job, a wonderful fiancé a great job, I'm graduating next week and I'm on the way to becoming a business owner"

"It's not because of us" Juice said, "It's because of you babe"

"We will have a few drinks at the club later to celebrate, but I seriously need to go" Jax said kissing me on the head.

"See you later" I smiled.

The rest of the day was very busy; I didn't have a moment's peace until closing. Juice gave me a hand closing up. I decided to go home and get changed before going back to the club house for drinks. I had a quick shower, before getting changed and applying makeup. I wore a high waisted leather skirt, a guns and roses vest tucked in and a thick leather belt. I wore the customized heels I had been making for weeks on a night after work. They were black glitter with red glitter heels. I had put the Harley symbol on them and used crystals to make them even more dramatic. It was everything that I would be selling in my new store and I was wearing them for advertising purposes.

Juice called me and said he was coming to get me on the bike.

"I can't come on the bike babe I'm in a pencil skirt" I replied.

"Well I'll bring the car" he replied.

"No don't be daft I'll walk over its only ten minutes" I said.

"I will come and get you its fine" he sighed.

"If I was that bothered I would drive and leave the car there, but I don't want to I want to walk it's a nice evening I'll be there in 10 minutes" I sighed.

"I'll stay on the phone to you whilst you walk then" he replied.

"Oh Juan get a grip I will be fine, I will ring you if there's a problem" I laughed.

"You will be the death of me Alissa" he said exhaling loudly.

"Love you see you in a few" I giggled putting the phone down.

I put on my ripped denim jacket on with the ribbon laced up on the back, before heading out the door.

It was a warm evening and I enjoyed the walk over to TM. The kids at the bottom of the street called out to me.

When I hit the main street I smiled, knowing that this was now my home for life and I loved it.

Everyone I passed walking said hello to me. Charming wasn't a huge town, but it was still fairly large. I knew almost everyone in Charming and they all went out of their way to speak to me. I'd like to think that it was because I was a friendly woman, and had done a lot for Charming. But they were mainly scared because of being the sergeant of arms for Samcro's Old Lady.

I walked past the empty store, which I now had the keys to. I beamed from ear to ear and sauntered off across the road to TM.

I was greeted to wolf whistles as I turned the corner, from all the lads who were outside the club house.

The girls came flocking round me asking about my outfit and when the shop would be open so they could buy it.

Juice came out, when he saw me his eyes popped out of his head.

"Let's just go home now" he laughed.

"No chance, I came for a drink, It's my only day off tomorrow so I best make the most of it" I grinned.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and celebrating and I was quite drunk. I was sat talking to Gemma whilst Juice was playing pool with Rat.

"So do I get friends and family discount?" she asked.

"Maybe" I laughed.

"Now come on Lissie" she smirked.

"Course you get discount" I giggled.

Juice wanted to drive the car home, but as he was wasted and I had too much of a tight skirt on for the bike. It was a warm night so it made it a nice walk home. Juice held my hand the whole way home. We talked all the way home about our future together and that once the shop was up and running we would set a date for the wedding.

When we got home there was a police officer waiting for us at the bottom of the steps.

"What have I done now?" Juice rolled his eyes.

"You're marijuana store?" the officer replied.

"What about it?" Juice replied, "It's all above board legal, you haven't got shit on me"

"Well there seems to be some indescrepencies so we need you to come down the station" the officer replied.

"This is bullshit" he said rolling his eyes. A few seconds later he was carted off in the back of the police car. He told me to ring Jax to tell him what had happened and to keep the lawyer on standby just in case.

I did just that and Jax said it was probably bullshit but he would sort it if it wasn't.

Juice wasn't realised until 6 am when he called me to go and grab him from the police station. I was so tired, Juice did not look happy when he got in the car. He didn't seem angry, he seemed really upset. When I asked him about it he said he didn't want to talk about it. I didn't press him on the matter because I couldn't be bothered.

When we got home I crawled into bed whilst Juice had a shower. I must have nodded off, but I felt him climb in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I love you baby" he whispered, "whatever happens just know that"

"I know baby" I said drifting back off to sleep. Because I was so tired I didn't really register.

When I woke up Juice was nowhere to be seen. I sat up rubbed my eyes and checked the time. It was 10.30 am and it looked like a beautiful day. Juice wasn't in the flat at all, I tried his mobile and the burner but there was no answer. I called Jax and he said that he didn't even know he had been released. I started to feel worried then; I called the weed shop, TM, the club house and all the lads. No one had heard from him at all.

I got dressed and jumped in my car I drove round town for ages until I finally found him sat in the diner where we first met.

I slid in the booth opposite him and he looked up.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Juice didn't reply and just stared down at his drink. I didn't speak for a few minutes and then I grabbed his hand.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you" I said.

"You can't help me Liss no one can" he sighed.

"Is it me?" I asked.

"Don't talk shit, I love the bones of you, you're the only thing I know for sure is where I'm supposed to be in life. It's everything else" he sighed.

"Like what come on tell me" I pleaded.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell a soul" he replied.

"Why would I babe?, you are the only one I need to be loyal to" I replied.

"Well there's something that no one knows and if they knew that would be the end of me and samcro" he said shaking his head.

"What is it babe?" I pressed him.

"My Dad Alissa" he said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's, well he's black" he said with tears in his eyes.


End file.
